Chapter 3/Captured by Section 31
(Brig area) Helen looks at the guards outside the cell area with the force field activated. Well we're trapped here and they've got that thalaron device they can use it on any allied outpost in Federation space Helen says as she looks at Typhuss, Karen, and Juliet. You thought the four of us could take on Section 31 alone we should have brought MACO squads and Major Money with us says Typhuss as he looks at Helen. She walks over to the cot. I didn't want to include more people Helen says as she looks at him. Well you should have Helen, look at the mess you got us into says Typhuss as he looks at Helen. Then Karen looks at Typhuss. How long will it be until our John comes to extract us? Karen asked as she looks at Typhuss. 7 hours, if I had my combadge I could tell him to come sooner or if John knows something is wrong he will come early says Typhuss as he looks at Karen. (In the clouds) The Flyer is floating waiting for the signal. (Flyer, cockpit) John is in the back working on some power relays and then gets worried about the team and he goes to the forward compartment and sits in the pilot chair and looks at the Captain Proton panel and then at the screen. Delta Flyer to Admiral Kira come in Typhuss I know you can hear me Admiral Martin says as he looks at the screen then he hacks into the cameras of the base and searches for the team and it shows the team in the brig. Oh, crap John says as he cuts transmission and activates the engines and heads down to the base, and presses the fire button to the weapons. (Brig area) The team hears rumbling as the lights flicker. Wonder what's causing that? Helen says as she looks at Typhuss, Juliet, Dana and Karen. That would be the Delta Flyer says Typhuss as he looks at Helen. Then the force field flickers off and the two guards try to stop the team but Helen flips them both over her shoulder one at a time and kicks one in the face to knock him out and then Typhuss gives the other one the Vulcan neck pinch, and they get their gear back as Typhuss taps his combadge. Kira to Delta Flyer, beam us up says Typhuss after he tapped his combadge. Delta Flyer here go ahead Typhuss John says on the combadge. Beam us up says Typhuss as he looks at Helen. I can't their shields are up I can't take them out their too heavily shielded but I've got a lock on the building with the thalaron device John says on the combadge. Helen looks at Typhuss. Typhuss we may have no choice but to sacrifice ourselves for the good of the Federation Helen says as she looks at Typhuss. I'm not giving up, that's one thing I learned from Kathryn Janeway, I have a family to get back to, I'm getting the hell out of here says Typhuss as he looks at Helen. Typhuss I can fire the gravimetric torpedo I modified it to home in on the thalaron signature I got the modifications from Ambassador Spock's log when he and Admiral McCoy modified a torpedo to get a lock onto a cloaked Bird of Prey John says over Typhuss's combadge. Karen looks at Typhuss. Typhuss that's not gonna work Karen says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss disagrees with Karen. I don't agree, John, I'm going to find the console that controls the shields and take it out then beam us up and fire that torpedo says Typhuss as he looks at Juliet. Acknowledged I've got a Romulan battlecruiser on my tail I've gotta shake it before I can beam you guys up Flyer out John says as the transmission ends. They move out to the shield generator when Juliet is in the medical wing and is shocked by what she sees, when Typhuss walks in and sees containers holding facehuggers. Why would 31 be wanting to use these things Helen says as she looks at Typhuss. I don't know, I'm getting rid of them says Typhuss as he aims his type 2 phaser at the containers and fires at them as they vaporize. Helen is shocked by what Typhuss did. You realize you murdered a sentience species no matter how dangerous they are right Helen says as she looks at Typhuss. You do realize that species is dangerous and they can put a alien inside of you, Ripley would agree with me says Typhuss as he looks at Helen. She looks at him. The explosion would vaporize them anyway Helen says as she looks at Typhuss. I think I found the right console says Typhuss as he aims his type 2 phaser at the console and destroys it and the shields go offline. Kira to Delta Flyer, the shields are down now, beam us up says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. The team is beamed up. (Delta Flyer, cockpit) The team walks into the cockpit and get to their stations. Torpedoes are locked on target John says as he turns to Typhuss. Fire torpedoes says Typhuss as he looks at John. John pressed the fire button. (Sky) The torpedoes launches from the launcher and heads towards the base and it destroys the area where the thalaron generator is at and it erupts into a huge explosion. (Delta Flyer, cockpit) The team are happy about the destruction of the base. Whew that's a big hole John says as he looks at Typhuss. Get us the hell out of here says Typhuss as he looks at John. John inputs commands into the small console and uses the manual steering columns and pilots the Flyer away from the Arctic Circle.